Careful What You Wish For
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles learn this lesson the hard way when they encounter a genie in a bottle after a smuggling case.
1. The Return of Mr Big

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This idea was inspired by an episode of "Chip 'n Dale's Rescue Rangers," called "A Lad in a Lamp," which was not one of my favorite episodes, but I thought it would make for an interesting Impossibles story. As usual, the Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna-Barbera. Everyone else you encounter in the story is mine.

* * *

_

It was a late night at the harbor. A muscular sailor climbed off a boat, turned toward the crow's nest, and whistled. A pelican squawked, and flew down, carrying a wrapped package in his beak.

"Arrr, good show, Pete," the sailor said. "Now come on. We've got someone to meet."

The sailor and his pelican walked across the dock, and into the shadows, and began looking around.

"I be seein' no hide nor hair, Pete," he said.

"I'm here," a shadowy figure said, remaining in the shadows. "Do you have it?"

"Yarr," the sailor said. "I got it fer ye."

"About time," the shadowy figure said, taking the package and unwrapping it. He opened the box, and took a look at what was inside.

"Now what about me payment?" the sailor asked.

"Just send me the bill," the shadowy figure shouted, and took off without paying. The sailor was none too pleased.

"Arrr!" he shouted. "Wait a minute, you bilge rat! I risked me very life for that! I want what's comin' to me!"

"You'll get what's coming to you, all right," the shadowy figure said, glancing across the harbor. "In fact, here they come now!"

A red-orange speedboat was coming into the dock and fast.

"Rally ho!" the three passengers in the boat called out.

"Ooh, barnacles!" the sailor shouted. "It be those interferring Impossibles! Pete, go get me that box from that double crossin' scurvy sea dog and we'll rendez-vous later!"

Pete squawked, and flew off after the shadowy figure, just as the sailor took off running in the other direction, only to be surrounded by the Impossibles.

"The jig is up, Salty Sam!" Coil Man shouted. "Your smuggling days are over!"

"Arrr! Why don't the three of ye mind yer own business!" Sam shouted.

"This _is_ our business," Fluid Man said. "Now, are you gonna come quietly, are do we have to get tough?"

"Given the choice . . . ." Sam said, thoughtfully. Then he turned, and ran off.

"After him!" Multi Man shouted.

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted in unison, and took off after Sam. Their pet puppy, Skittles (who was in her Impossi-Pup outfit) went chasing after the pelican she saw fly off.

Impossi-Pup chased the pelican down the alley, and saw him swoop the shadowy figure.

"Hey!" the figure yelled, trying to catch the bird. "Come back here you overgrown feather duster!"

The shadowy figure was about to make a grab for the pelican, when he saw Impossi-Pup coming.

"Oh crud," he said. "It's that stupid little crime-biter of theirs. I'd better get outta here before she sees me! I'll go back for my package later!"

The shadowy figure ran off before Impossi-Pup could see him. She was more interested in the pelican, anyway. After all, it had the box. She revved up, backed up, and took off like a shot, running so fast, she managed to jump high into the air, and bring the pelican down to the ground.

CRASH!

Meanwhile, Salty Sam had managed to lose the Impossibles.

"They'll never be catchin' me now!" he shouted. He laughed over his getaway, and ended up suddenly slipping and landing flat on his back.

"See ya next fall, Sam," Fluey quipped, transforming back to solid.

Multi and Coiley came over, and slapped the cuffs on him, just as the police arrived. They took Sam into their custody and went off to jail with him. Moments later, Impossi-Pup came back to the boys dragging a pelican with her. The boys had to laugh at the sight. This bird was bigger than she was, and yet, she managed to beat it up.

"I wonder what ol' Sam was smuggling this time?" Coiley said, picking up the box that was in the pelican's mouth.

"One way to find out," Fluey said, and he opened it. "Hey, fellas, get a load of this!"

Multi and Coiley looked into the box.

"Looks like a bottle," Multi said. "Like the kind on _I Dream of Jeannie_."

"Maybe there's a genie inside of it," Fluey said, teasingly.

"You know there's no such thing as genies," Coiley said.

"Coiley, you don't have any imagination," Fluey groaned.

"Open it and see if there is a genie in there," Multi said.

Fluey nodded, and grabbed the stopper. He pulled as hard as he could, but it was stuck. Multi and Coiley grabbed onto the bottle, and the three of them pulled as hard as they could, until the stopper popped out, and purple smoke shot out of it. It materialized into a girl wearing a two toned purple harem outfit. She had raven black hair in an elaborate ponytail.

"Holy Arabian nights!" Coiley shouted. "There really _is_ a genie in the bottle!"

"That is correct," the genie said. "I will grant whoever released me three wishes."

"Three wishes, huh?" Fluey said. "Well, all three of us sort of opened the darn thing. Does that mean all three of us get three wishes?"

"No," the genie said. "I am only permitted to give out three wishes at one time. So what I will do is grant each of you one wish."

"That works for me," Multi said. "Come on, fellas, we'd better get going."

"And you'd better get back into the bottle before somebody sees you," Coiley told the genie. The genie nodded, turned into purple smoke, and flew into the bottle.

The shadowy figure had seen the whole thing, and he was not at all happy.

"My bottle . . . . ." he said. "My bottle! No, no, no, nooooo! Those infernal Impossibles have my bottle! I'll get them, though. I'll get my bottle back or my name isn't . . . . . Mr. Big!"


	2. Wishful Thinking

Mr. Big grumbled as he went down an alley to a small house in a deserted neighborhood. He flung open the door, and flopped down on the couch.

"Daaahh, didja get the genie bottle, boss?" his sidekick, Muscles, asked.

"No, I didn't get it," Mr. Big said. "And will ya shaddup?! I'm thinking!"

Mr. Big sat there for a few minutes, drumming his fingers against his head. Then he turned to Muscles.

"Go find Slim and Shorty and tell them to FIND THAT BOTTLE!"

"Daaaahhhh, right away, Mr. Big!" Muscles shouted, and he raced out the door.

Meanwhile, the Impossibles had checked in with HQ after the bust the night before, and were now cruising in the Impossi-Jet. They had let the genie out of the bottle for awhile.

"I'm glad we've finally got some time off," Multi said, stroking Skittles's back.

"You said it," Fluey replied. "We sure need this vacation!"

But, just as soon as Fluey said that, his guitar began beeping. The Impossibles groaned. They only knew what that meant.

"Oh no," Fluey groaned. "Goodbye, vacation. I tell you guys, sometimes being a superhero can be a real drag."

"Yeah," Coiley said with a sigh. "You know, just once, I wish Big D wouldn't call us in the middle of a vacation."

"Granted!" the genie shouted, and she clapped her hands. All of a sudden, the TV in Coiley's guitar exploded, as did the ones in Multi's guitar, Fluey's wrist communicator, and the Impossi-Jet. Skittles let out a startled yip, and dove to the floor, under the seat. Coiley had to go into an emergency landing.

"What the heck was _that_?!" Multi asked.

"Our communications just went kaput," Fluey said, flinging his smoldering communicator off his wrist.

"And I think I know why," Coiley said, glancing over at the genie.

"It is what you wished for," the genie said.

"Oh boy, me and my big mouth," Coiley groaned.

"We'd better get back to headquarters," Multi said.

"And you'd better get back in your bottle," Fluey said to the genie.

"Very well," the genie said, dissolving into smoke and flying into the bottle.

Coiley started up the Impossi-Jet, and flew it toward the SSHQ. Big D's secretary, Phyllis was waiting for them. Skittles ran over to her and jumped into her lap.

"Here they are now, chief," Phyllis said into the intercom on her desk.

"Send them in," Big D replied.

"I find it fair to warn you guys," Phyllis said, scratching Skittles behind her ears. "He's not very happy with you."

"Yeah, we kind of figured," Fluey said.

The Impossibles then walked into their superior's office. Big D met them with a sharp glare, causing the boys to flinch a bit. Big D had never been this upset at them before.

"I assume you boys have a good explanation for not answering," he said, calmly, but the boys could tell he was highly annoyed with them. "I tried all three of you, plus that car of yours."

"Well . . . ." Coiley said. "We had sort of a . . . . . technical difficulty."

"Yeah, the guitars, the TV in the Impossi-Mobile, and my wrist communicator exploded," Fluey said, handing Big D what was left of his communicator.

"And just how did that happen?" Big D asked.

"Trust me, chief, you'd never believe it," Coiley said.

"Never mind," Big D said. "I was calling to alert you boys that Mr. Big and his stooge, Muscles, escaped from prison. I want you to be on the lookout for him."

"Right, chief," the Impossibles said in unison. Then they left the office to go down to the lab so they could get the SSHQ's top inventor, Reggie, to look at their communication devices. Skittles stayed up in the office with Phyllis. Ever since she drank Reggie's experimental rocket fuel that gave her super speed, she wasn't allowed in the lab.

"How did this happen, anyway?" Reggie asked.

"You wouldn't believe it," Coiley said. "And that's all we're saying."

Reggie shrugged, and got to work on fixing the guitars, and Fluey's wrist communicator. The TV in the Impossi-Mobile had to be fixed by Mike, the SSHQ's chief mechanic, and he was out of town that day. But it wasn't imperative that the TV in the car be fixed right away, anyway. The boys were heading back upstairs when they suddenly heard tapping coming from that bottle. Multi pulled it out, and yanked the cork out of it. The genie came out and stretched.

"Thank you," she said. "It was getting hot in there."

"We'd better not let the chief see you, though," Coiley said, as the group got off the elevator and started heading for Big D's office to retrieve their dog.

"Yeah, how would we explain it?" Fluey asked.

Before anything else could happen, the door to Big D's office flew open, and a streak of lightning flew out, slammed into Multi's chest, and knocked him off his feet. The force also sent him skidding into the wall across the hall.

"Ooof!" he shouted, as he was barraged with wet, puppy kisses. "Easy, Skittles, easy!"

"Boy, this dog doesn't know her own strength!" Coiley shouted.

"_Tell_ me about it!" Multi groaned, as he grabbed his dog and held her upward. "You know, Skittles, sometimes, I wish you never drank that rocket fuel."

"Granted!" the genie shouted, and she clapped her hands. Skittles let out a yip as she was surrounded in glittering dust, and then the dust disappeared. Skittles barked, as if she were saying "Huh?!"

"Oh _no_!" Multi groaned. "What did I just do?!"

"You just wished Skittles out of a job," Fluey said.

Skittles whimpered, and tried to rev up run off at super speed, but she found she couldn't.

"If there is noting else for the moment, I will just go back to my bottle," the genie said, then she dissolved into smoke, and flew back into the bottle. Immediately, Fluey corked it.

"I've had it with this genie," he groaned. "She's caused us nothing but trouble."

"I agree," Multi said. "First thing in the morning, we're going to find out where this bottle came from and send it right back there."

"Meanwhile, let's get down to the lab and see if Reggie has any more of that rocket fuel of his," Coiley said. "We've got to get Skittles her powers back."

As the boys were leaving, the genie began tapping on the side of the bottle. Fluey heard her, walked back over, and yanked the cork out. The genie came out and materialized.

"You can not send me back until you have made your wish," she said.

"No way," Fluey said. "I'm not making any wish. It'll just land us in a whole mess of trouble."

"Do you think it is easy being a genie? Day in and day out, I have to live in that tiny bottle, and any time anyone opens it, I am their slave. I would give anything for freedom. I do not want to be a genie any longer. I have been one for over five thousand years."

"That's a long time to grant people's wishes."

"I have always hoped that one day, my master would be a kind, generous person who would one day wish me free. That is the only way I can be free. If my master wishes me free. But no one ever thinks to wish me free."

And with that, the genie buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Fluey thought this over for a minute. He figured there wasn't any way this could possibly backfire on him, or his friends.

"Okay," he said. "I'll make my wish for you. I don't know what else I'm gonna do with that wish, anyway."

"Oh, thank you, master!" the genie shouted. "You have made me so happy!"

"Okay, I wish you free from the bottle."

"It is granted!"

A whirlwind of magical dust began to stir up, like a miniature tornado. When it cleared, the genie was standing outside of HQ, holding her bottle. Instead of the harem outfit, she was wearing a purple tank top, dark purple mini-skirt, purple go-go boots, and large gold hoop earrings. Fluey found himself in a strange, very small, circular room, decorated in hues of purple. He was also wearing a blue and green Arabian-style outfit.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" he shouted. "Where am I?!"

"You're in the bottle of course, silly boy!" the ex-genie shouted with a laugh. "I forgot to mention one little thing. Whoever wishes a genie free has to take the place of the genie."

"What?! You dirty double-crosser! Wait'll I get my hands on you!"

"And now that I'm free, I'm going to live it up. I'll never be bothered with that bottle again!"

"Wait a minute! You can't just go off and leave me in this thing!"

"Oh, don't worry. Maybe someone will come along and open the bottle for you. But until then, enjoy!"

The ex-genie then tossed the bottle away, and it rolled across the ground and into the bushes. Fluey banged against the sides of it until it stopped. He could still hear that double crossing genie cackling as she walked away.

"Great, this is just great," he groaned. "Oooh, when I get outta here . . . . . but how _am_ I gonna get outta here?"

Fluey leaned against a pile of pillows and thought over his situation. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he shouted. "All I've got to do is call the guys, and one of them can wish that genie right back into the bottle!"

Fluey raised his wrist, and was about to activate his communicator, when he remembered Reggie was still working on it.

"Oh brother!" he groaned. "_Now_ what am I gonna do?!"

As Fluey thought over his situation, he suddenly felt a jolt, and he fell to the floor of the bottle, like someone had found it and picked it up.

"Daaahhhh, hey look!" a voice shouted. "I found da boss's bottle!"

"About time," another voice said. "Now maybe he won't kill us."

"Come on," a third voice said. "Let's get this back to the boss. The genie inside will be Mr. Big's slave, and we'll all be rich!"

"Mr. Big?!" Fluey shouted. "Oh _no_!"


	3. Master Big

Coiley, Multi, and Skittles were cruising around in the Impossi-Jet, trying to figure out where Fluey had gone with the bottle. They were doing that due to Reggie didn't have any of his experimental rocket fuel at the moment. He told them he'd mix some up for Skittles once he was done fixing their guitars and Fluey's watch.

"I hope he didn't absent-mindedly make a wish for something like we did," Coiley said.

"I just hope we find him before somebody else finds that bottle and realizes what it is," Multi said. Suddenly Skittles began barking, and she did her pointer routine (_poing!_) Even without her super abilities, she still had a nose for sniffing out trouble. The boys looked and saw a girl wearing a purple tank top, dark purple mini-skirt, purple go-go boots, and large, gold hoop earrings. She had raven black hair done up in a very elaborate ponytail, as well.

"Hey, look down there," Coiley said. "That girl kind of looks like the genie from the bottle."

"Come on," Multi said. "We'd better check this out."

Coiley swooped down and landed the Impossi-Jet in front of the girl. She immediately stopped and gasped.

"Uh oh . . . . ." she said.

"Uh oh is right," Multi said. "You're the genie from the bottle, aren't you?"

"Well, uhhhh, I, uhhh . . . . ." the ex-genie stammered.

"What are you doing in that outfit?" Coiley asked. "And where's Fluey?"

"Oh well . . . . ." she said. "He's . . . . with the bottle. See, he wished for my freedom, and because of that, he's the new genie."

"What?!" Coiley and Multi shouted in unison.

"We'd better find that bottle and fast!" Multi shouted. The boys raced for the Impossi-Jet, and took off into the air.

Meanwhile, Mr. Big's henchmen were returning to their boss's hideout with the bottle.

"The possibilities are endless!" Shorty cried out. "Gold! Jewels! Riches!"

"More money than you could ever dream of!" Slim shouted. "What would you wish for, if you could have anything in the world, Muscles?"

"Duhhhh . . . ." Muscles said, thinking it over. "A candy bar."

"Oh brother, how stupid can ya get?" Slim asked.

"All right, all right, cut the chatter," Mr. Big said, coming into the room. "Give me my bottle. We've got work to do."

Mr. Big grabbed the bottle from Muscles and yanked the stopper out of it. Green smoke flew out of it, and materialized into Fluey. He waved some excess smoke away, and coughed.

"Now I know why they say smoking is bad for you!" he shouted.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Mr. Big shrieked. "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This just _can't_ be _hap_pening! One of those insufferable Impossibles! Arrrgggghhh, I wish I had something to flatten you with!"

"Uh oh . . . ." Fluey said, as his hands involuntarily raised and clapped together. The minute he clapped, a large anvil appeared over Mr. Big's head, and fell right on him.

_CLANG!_

"Uhhh, granted," Fluey said, a little nervously. Muscles, Shorty, and Slim just stared. Mr. Big sat up, a little dazed.

"Daahhh, are you okay, Mr. Big?" Muscles asked.

"I got my wish," Mr. Big said. "I got my wish! YAHOO! This is great! Somehow or another, this twerp has become the genie of the bottle. And my slave, to boot!"

"Hey, wait just a minute here, buster!" Fluey shouted. "I'm not anybody's . . . . ."

"Quiet when I'm thinking," Mr. Big shouted, clamping his hand over Fluey's mouth for the moment. "Now then, slave, I'm getting rather tired of this small place. I wish for a palace fit for a king, made completely out of gold!"

"Eeerrrrggghhh!" Fluey groaned, struggling to keep control over his hands, but it wasn't working. He clapped them together.

"Granted!" he shouted the minute he clapped.

No sooner than when he said the word, an Arabian style castle, made entirely of gold began to rise out of the ground, complete with stairways, fountains, and servants.

"Ahhh, paradise," Mr. Big sighed. "Pure paradise. Now, tell me, slave. What part of the world should I conquer first?"

"Aren't you forgetting something, fella?" Fluey asked, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Mr. Big.

"Like what?"

"Like the other two Impossibles? You've got to get past them first, you know."

"Oh yes, thank you so much for reminding me. Heh, heh, heh."

Fluey really didn't like the sound of that "heh, heh, heh."

Meanwhile, Coiley, Multi, and Skittles were cruising in the Impossi-Jet looking for Fluey, when suddenly, they were swept up in a glittering tornado. When it subsided, the three of them found themselves in a giant golden palace.

"What just happened?" Coiley asked.

"Where are we?" Multi said. Then the boys, and Skittles heard a maniacal cackle behind them, They turned to look and found Mr. Big.

"Welcome, Impossibles," he said. "Too bad you can't be staying long. Slave! I wish these two Impossibles and their little mutt, were turned to dust!"

"No, no, don't make me do it!" Fluey shouted, trying desperately to hold back his hands, but it was no use.

"Granted!" he shouted, as he clapped his hands together. "I can't look!"

But nothing had happened. Coiley, Multi, and Skittles were still standing there in one piece. Mr. Big was dumbfounded.

"What the . . . . ." he started. "What happened? What went wrong?!"

"Hey, sorry, big fella," Fluey said, grabbing the bottle's cork. "You're out of wishes. Only three to a customer."

"What?!" Mr. Big shouted. "What do you _mean_ I'm out of wishes?!"

"Well, let's see . . . . . you wished for something to flatten me with, you wished for this giant palace, and you wished my friends to show up here, so you used up all your wishes. So long, sucker!"

Fluey laughed, managed to dissolve into smoke, and flew back inside the bottle, using the cork to stop it up.

"Come on, we've gotta get that bottle!" Coiley shouted.

"Not so fast!" Mr. Big shouted. He grabbed Muscles by his shirt collar and thrust the bottle in his hand.

"Muscles, open the bottle and make a wish!" he shouted.

"Daaahhh, a wish?" Muscles asked. "You mean I could wish for anything?"

"JUST DO IT, BANANA BRAIN!" Mr. Big shrieked.

Muscles shrugged, and pulled the cork out of the bottle. Fluey came out of it, in a puff of green smoke.

"Someone ring?" he asked.

"Now, Muscles," Mr. Big said. "Wish those two Impossibles to their doom! And their little dog, too!"

"Dahhh, but what about my candy bar?" Muscles asked. Mr. Big then started growling at his minion, ready to throttle him. Muscles gulped.

"Daaaahhhh, what he said," he said to Fluey.

"Oh no!" Fluey groaned, trying once again to hold his hands back. But he couldn't. He clapped them together, granting Muscles's wish.

"Frantic feedback!" Coiley shouted, as he, Multi, and Skittles suddenly disappeared. The three of them reappeared a moment or so later, tied to a stone platform, above a swinging axe, which was getting lower and lower.

"Sizzling C-sharp!" Multi shouted. "What are we going to do now, Coiley?!"

"I don't know," Coiley gulped.

Fluey was biting his nails in anticipation. He had to do something, and he had to do it fast!


	4. Battle for the Bottle

The axe was getting closer and closer to Multi, Coiley, and Skittles. Fluey just watched it swing back and forth. He knew it was up to him to get his friends out of this predicament, but the problem was he wasn't sure how. He suddenly got an idea when Muscles began rubbing the bottle, getting ready to make his second wish.

"Daaahhhh," he said. "Next I wish . . . . ."

"That the Impossibles were set free," Fluey said, quickly.

"Daaahhh, that the Impossibles were set free," Muscles repeated, stupidly.

"Granted!" Fluey shouted, as he clapped his hands.

Suddenly, the axe broke off of the pendulum, and swung down toward Coiley, Multi, and Skittles. They gasped as the axe came toward them, thinking it was about to slice them to pieces, but it sliced the ropes instead. Then the axe swung itself toward Mr. Big. Everyone ducked out of the way just in time. Mr. Big growled, and grabbed Muscles by his shirt collar.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "You dope! You moron! You nincompoop!"

"We've got to get that bottle!" Coiley shouted, and he, Multi, and Skittles ran for it. But Shorty picked it up, and began rubbing it.

"My turn!" he shouted. "Let's see . . . ."

"Wish those Impossibles were sleeping with the fishes!" Mr. Big shouted.

"Hey, you keep out of this!" Fluey shouted, grabbing a nearby gold scepter and whacking Mr. Big in the head with it.

"What'd he say?" Shorty asked.

"Daaahhh, sometin' about fish," Muscles said.

"A wish for fish?" Shorty asked.

"Coming up!" Fluey shouted, clapping his hands. Suddenly, a large rumble was heard, and practically an ocean of water came flowing down all the stairways of Mr. Big's golden palace, with several kinds of fish included. Fluey looked over his sudden flash flood, and dove back into the bottle.

"Maybe I went a little too far," he said, slamming the cork into the bottle the minute he got inside.

"GET THE BOTTLE!" Mr. Big, Coiley, and Multi shouted in unison. Skittles barked, and began doggie paddling as fast as she could. She managed to reach it before one of Mr. Big's goons, and she grabbed the neck in her mouth and swam with it toward Multi and Coiley.

"Good girl, Skittles!" Multi shouted.

"Come on out, Fluey!" Coiley shouted, yanking the cork out of the bottle. Fluey came out in that puff of green smoke.

"Finally!" he shouted.

"Uh oh, we've got trouble," Coiley said.

That was an understatement. Mr. Big, Muscles, Shorty, and Slim practically had the boys surrounded, and they were closing in fast.

"I want that bottle!" Mr. Big yelled.

"We're surrounded!" Coiley shouted. "What'll we do?!"

"How about making a wish?" Multi suggested. "Only I can't think of how to phrase it without it backfiring on us!"

"Don't look at me," Fluey said. "I just wish none of this ever happened!"

"Sounds good to me," Coiley said, and he and Multi began rubbing the bottle.

"We wish none of this ever happened!" they shouted in unison.

"Granted!" Fluey shouted, clapping his hands.

Suddenly, everything froze, and a whirlwind of magic dust surrounded everybody, and everything disappeared with one _Poof!_

* * * * * * *

It was a late night at the harbor. A muscular sailor climbed off a boat, turned toward the crow's nest, and whistled. A pelican squawked, and flew down, carrying a wrapped package in his beak.

"Arrr, good show, Pete," the sailor said. "Now come on. We've got someone to meet."

The sailor and his pelican walked across the dock, and into the shadows, and began looking around.

"I be seein' no hide nor hair, Pete," he said.

"I'm here," a shadowy figure said, remaining in the shadows. "Do you have it?"

"Yarr," the sailor said. "I got it fer ye."

"About time," the shadowy figure said, taking the package and unwrapping it. He opened the box, and took a look at what was inside.

"Now what about me payment?" the sailor asked. " I want what's comin' to me!"

"You'll get what's coming to you, all right," the shadowy figure said, glancing across the harbor. "In fact, here they come now!"

A red-orange speedboat was coming into the dock and fast.

"Rally ho!" the three passengers in the boat called out.

"Ooh, barnacles!" the sailor shouted. "It be those interfering Impossibles!"

Before anything else could happen, Fluid Man went into a partial liquid conversion, and flew toward the shadowy figure with his fist outstretched, socking him right in the nose. The blow knocked the crook off his feet and his package went flying. Coil Man sprang into action (literally), and intercepted it. Multi Man duplicated himself for some extra power, and gave the muscle-bound sailor some repeated blows, knocking him silly. Impossi-Pup barked, and tackled the sailor's pelican.

"Well, whattaya know, fellas?" Fluey asked, pulling the shadowy figure into view. "It's Mr. Big."

"And it looks like this is it for that smuggling ring," Coiley replied.

The police arrived a few minutes later and took Mr. Big and the sailor into custody. Impossi-Pup walked up to Multi with the package in her mouth.

"Good girl, Skittles," Multi said, petting his pup, and taking the package. "I wonder what's in this thing, anyway?"

"Who knows?" Fluey said, as he took it from Multi, and handed it to the police officers. "You fellas know what to do with that, right?"

"Right," the officer said. "We'll take it from here, boys."

And with that, the Impossibles went back to the Impossi-Boat, converted to Impossi-Jet, and took off into the night, since another case had just been closed.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

The End


End file.
